jtsfanfandomcom-20200215-history
Jimmy and Beezy's totally dumb outrageous super wicked mega awsome road trip
PLot Jimmy is getting ready to leave his house when Beezy burst in and screams "Road trip!" Beezy packs Jimmy's things into suitcases for him and drags him outside to reveal a eighteen wheeler. Jimmy is excited about a road trip aand ask Beezy where they are going. Beezy does not answer him as he throws Jimmy's thing into the back of the truck and closes the door. Heloise appears next to Jimmy and ask what they are doing. Jimmy tells her they are going on a road trip. Heloise likes the idea but, Beezy does not want Heloise to come because road trips are "Best Friends only Adventures". Beezy grabs Jimmys and drives away. Heloise yells at him from the sidewalk until she sees Jimmy's front door left open. She looks around to see if anyone is watching and quickly runs inside and slams the door close. Heloise walks around Jimmy's house for a bit and pulls out one of jimmys shirts from a laundry basket and wears it over her dress. Jimmy and Beezy are just leaving Miseryville and driving through a desrt. Jimmy is looking out the window, he tells Beezy that Heloise looked angry but beezy is not bothered by the news and puts on a truckers hat. Jimmy asks where they are going again and beezy hands him a map. Jimmy eagerly opens the fooded stained, home made map but all it says is 'nothing'. Jimmy seems worried but beezy assures him that he has gone on road trips loads of times before. To pass the time Jimmy suggest playing road games. He begins to play I Spy but Jimmy turns out to be very bad at the game. Beezy tries to play but ends up eating all the food he had brought along for the trip. beezy is about to freak out but just then spots a diner on the side of the road. Jimmy questions why theres a diner in the middle of nowhere but Beezy only responds with "I know, what are the odds?" The two walk in the diner to go eat dinner, which reveals all the customers and employees are skeletons. Back in Jimmy's home, Heloise is still wearing his shirt and eating at his dinner table. Across from her at the dinner table is a jimmy doll which Heloise talks to as if it were really Jimmy. Heloise pretends that 'jimmy' is compilmenting her and telling her shes the prettiest girl in Miseryville. Back at the diner Jimmy and Beezy are running out and speeding away. The two agree to not talk about what happened although Beezy states that the cook could not handle friendly advice. They continue on threw the night and Jimmy falls asleep. When he wakes up Beezy is still driving(but with his feet now) and playing his harmonica. The two are now in a forest. As there is no road in the forest Beezy is dangerously driving over fallin trees and nearly crashing into animals. jimmy asks him if he sure he knows where he is going and beezy defencivly tells him he does. Just then Beezy nearly hits a 'helpless dog' before jimmy grabs the stirring wheel. Beezy and Jimmy get into an argument and Jimmy leaves the truck and wonders the forest alone. Jimmy walks around for hours until the 'helpless dog' appears. Who in truth in a large man-eating wolf who howls and summons his whole pack. Jimmy runs screaming across the forest regreting his fight with Beezy and complaining he doesn't even know where he is. Jimmy slams into a sign reading "The dark forest of Evil". Just as the wovles are near beezy appears in his truck and Jimmy jumps inside. They apologize to eachother while driving up a 'weird looking' volcano. Heloise is in Jimmy's bedroom going through his drawers. She find his diary and lays down in Jimmy's bed with a jimmy doll next to her and begins reading. At the top of the volcano Beezy tells Jimmy to jump out. The two watched as the truck fell into the green and blue lava. Beezy explains to Jimmy that the truck had all his bathtubs in it, which he wanted to get rid of so he could buy more bathtubs. Jimmy ask why he would come all this way to do such a thing. But a breeze blows Beezy's hat off his head which he runs after. Jimmy is still confused when a blonde girl wearing a crown and carrying a staff with a green orb appears screaming. She introduces herself to jimmy and then ask what he has done to her cladron. Glenda explains to Jimmy that the 'volcano' is really a caldron and that he ruined the spell she was making. Beezy appears, glad to have caught his hat. Glenda rips the hat off beezy's head, the hat then burst into flames. Glenda is filled with rage and Jimmy tries to calm her down, but she tells him that Beezy has done this many times before and knowing repeats his actions. Jimmy tries to stop her from hurting beezy but Glenda waves her staff and Jimmy is rocketed across the sky. Beezy taunts Glenda but the pack of man-eating wolves appear and surround him. Heloise is still reading Jimmy's diary when Jimmy crashes into his room. He manges to get up although he is very dizzy. Jimmy stares at heliose and begins to ask what she is doing but falls asleep and falls to the floor. Heloise says Goodnight and closes the light. As she begins to go asleep an explosion from the Dark forest of evil can be heard. Trivia *Jimmy and Beezy drive across a desert and The Dark Forest of Evil, although Beezy's hand made map says Nothing *It's revealed Heloise is still very obessed with Jimmy *Heloise imagens her and Jimmy as Bonnie and Cylde(if they went on a road trip together) *Glenda hates Beezy *Glenda, the tree witch of the Dark Forest of Evil appears for the first time *When Glenda introduces herself to Jimmy he interupts her Glenda: "I am Glenda-" Jimmy: "The good witch?" Glenda: "NO! The Tree witch of the Dark Forest of Evil!" *So far﻿ this is the longest episode title of any season